


Bonded, Until the End

by ChinaSorrows



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaSorrows/pseuds/ChinaSorrows
Summary: Two souls, connected in a perfect and unending bond. The separations cannot keep them apart, no matter how long, how painful, or how diminished it is.





	Bonded, Until the End

Souls have lives of their own, as do mages and their magic. Souls can pull people together, forming bonds between then which cannot be broken, yet they can also break each other apart, shattering what perfect shell formed around them in protection, in love, or in anger. 

When their souls met, it wasn’t their choice what would happen. They didn’t choose to be connected the way they did, but their souls formed the bond no matter what. When the first contact was made, neither of them chose to be drawn together – but the tether between them was so strong that no matter what, they would always be together. Years passed by, one encased in the elements, soul trapped and connection wavering between them, and the other travelling, learning, protecting, training. Their connection, however, was stronger than many could conceive, and even though hard stone and constant struggle separated them, their souls continued, connected forever by the feelings they both shared internally, but externally were yet to accept. 

Then, the power of the magic returned, the two joined once again like friends of war reunited after a massacre; like friends of love who could never be together; like friends of pain who suffering unknowingly and eternally without the other. Together they would reform the bond they shared, and connect to each other so exasperatingly strong and lively, that the souls were overwhelmed (yet thrilled with the relationship). 

Together they fought, protected and defended what would be a blossoming relationship, filled with mutual respect and care, and brimming with the energy of the first meeting: unending love. In this defence, one was taken, tainted and stolen. Stolen from the perfect admiration, and taken from the others’ embrace. The soul of the tainted was controlled by another, willing and wishing into a connection which was not as genuine, as pure as the previous. The bond formed, and diminished the other. 

They wandered, the souls, lost without the other. Promises of future still left on the hoping heart, continuing to try for the embrace of the other once again. Acts of good and bad were committed by both, intention not received properly, and the bond between them wavered once again. The souls protected whoever they cared about, but ignored each other, by the whims of the tainted changing the wants- the needs of its host.

Soon, the pure soul, still filled with hope and love and unending compassion for the other was hurt, so much so that its host lost grip on this life, lost its ability to stay connected to the material world, but the soul refused to let go, not without the other bonded so closely with the other. It could not move on with the conclusion left to open-ended.

Soon after, the tainted soul would be purified, cleansing itself of the misused autonomy of the one who encased it in false adoration. It searched for the reasons why it couldn’t feel the support and connection of the other. Realising the others fate, the soul and the host became full of the sorrow of losing the other, so much sorrow that the bond was forgotten and diminished.

Soon, the host would allow itself to be taken from the material world, taken from its duty of containing the soul, and the soul complied, accepting its fate of movement from the material into the next world. And the souls met once again.

“Hello, Tanith.” Said the soul, treacherously taken from its host too soon.

“Ghastly…” replied the other, unable to truly represent how the bond had flooded it with emotions once more. The emotions of happiness, unending love. And companionship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this short drabble because i love Ghanith and pain! :D


End file.
